The Glass Coffin
by Ink Stained Lily
Summary: I don't own tdi. When they all faced their worst fears I wrote a different ending to Gwen's challenge. Glass box cracks letting in a lot of sand that will suffocate her if Trent doesn't come to the rescue. Please read and review.


AN: I had a different idea for this story at first, but was inspired with the idea to give it more danger. I can understands Gwen's fear because I'm claustrophobic and doing something like that would freak me out too. Hope you enjoy please review.

We were at Gwen's challenge now, watching as she was being buried alive.

I wished we hadn't had that share fest last night of our fears, and then Gwen wouldn't have to do this. I was probably feeling as much unease as she was just watching this happen, but I would be the one to help her through it. I'd be there to talk her through it and dig her up. I did my best to reassure just before she was totally covered in sand.

"You have enough air in there for one hour. You only have to do it for five minutes."

Chris just had to make it harder for Gwen by stating his next statement quite darkly. "So long as we decide to dig you back up."

"Not funny Chris!" Gwen snapped at him.

"Sheesh, take a pill."

Why did have Chris have to be such a jerk! I wanted Gwen to trust me more than anything that I wouldn't leave her here. "I'll be listening the whole time." I promised, handing her the walkie talkie through the sliding door. "Just yell for me if you panic, and I'll dig you right up."

"Goodbye cruel world." Gwen smiled at me one more time before her face was covered in sand.

WWWWWWWWWW

About two minutes had passed and only three left, it was about time to give Gwen an update. "You still alive in there? Only three more minutes."

"And then you'll dig me up right?" She asked anxiously. Boy this must be torture for her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"I need some kind of distraction. Tell me a story." She begged. "Why do you hate mimes so much?"

I sighed. I was always embarrassed by my stupid fear, but I wanted to help her through this. So I told her all about how I got separated from my Mom at the carnival, and I soon as I turned around I was faced with a face completely pale and his eyes dark with black makeup. He wouldn't leave me alone, even when I tried to run away.

Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over my shoulder thinking it was one of the others, but all I saw was the same horrible face from my past, pretending to be trapped in a box. I screamed and ran, unfortunately I forgot about Gwen in my moment of pure terror.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Suddenly I heard Trent scream through the walkie talkie, and then nothing else came through.

"Trent?" I asked hoping for a response, but none came to reassure me that I wasn't completely alone now.

"Oh God, Chris must have sent a mime over to scare him away, and maybe even to make this challenge worse for me. I'm going to kill Chris when I get out of her." I pounded my fists against the glass ceiling in frustration. Then I heard the sound of glass cracking, my fist had caused a small crack in the glass and it began to grow slightly larger slowly.

I was horrified at how the circumstances just got a lot worse. I picked up the walkie talkie and began yelling for help.

"The glass is breaking! Someone dig me up, please! Hurry the cracks getting bigger!"

Then sand started to pour through slowly, but the flow of sand was growing stronger. I used my hands to cover the hole, I cut my hands against the glass, but the sand kept coming. I was going to lose my air supply much faster than intended, and no one was there to save me. Not even the person she thought she could trust more than anyone else here.

WWWWWWWWW

I jumped off the dock to get rid of the mime, mimes sure do care a lot about their makeup. I didn't realize Gwen was still buried until Chris said he was going to bury Geoff in hail. I ran back there as fast as I could, panicking about how mad Gwen was going to be when I got back to her. Hopefully one of the others dug her up by now, but when I got there something was wrong.

Gwen hadn't been dug back up yet, I tried to talk to her through the walkie talkie but there was no response. It was then that I noticed the sand was sinking in above where Gwen was buried. Then I realized what was happening.

The glass coffin had cracked and Gwen was going to suffocate.

"GWEN!!!" I started digging with my bare hands desperate to save her, hoping with all my might that it wasn't too late. I started to find broken pieces of glass and I knew I was getting close. Finally I reached the glass box. All I could see was the hole that let the sand in. I wiped away the sand from the box that covered my view to her face.

Gwen face was eerily calm. The sand was wrapped around her face, holding it in place, but not covering it. Her lips were slightly open, and her eyes were closed. Gwen face had become paler than usual.

I opened the box carefully, but as quickly as I could too. When it was opened I pulled her free from the sand and laid her out on the beach. Her facial expression hadn't changed one bit.

I checked her pulse, but it was hard to find it over the pounding of my own heart. I couldn't take any chances, I started to perform CPR.

Thirty-five beats.

Two breaths.

Thirty-five beats.

Two breaths.

I did this over and over, but Gwen still didn't wake up.

"Gwen." I finally just started to cry. I hugged her limp form in my arms, regretting that I never did this before. "I'm so sorry that I left. I never wanted to lose you. I felt a connection the first time I saw you. So dark, so blue, all wanted was to be with you. I don't know what you felt, and now I'll never know because of my stupid fear of mimes."

I felt her frame shake. I thought my shaky sobs were the cause, but then I heard a small coughing noise coming from someone. I looked around, no one was there, and then I looked at Gwen's face.

Her eyes remained closed, but she was coughing and gasping for breath. Finally her dark eyes opened and looked above her at me.

"Trent…" Gwen's voice was scratchy. "You came (cough) back."

"Oh Gwen! I thought I lost you." I said hugging her closer.

"Give me some room to breathe man."

"Oh sorry here let me help." I laid her down on the ground and moved a foot away.

She turned on her side and looked at me closely. I couldn't tell if she was angry or what. I'd probably be too after being left to almost die.

Her eyes widened, and her hand reached over to wipe a tear off my cheek. She glanced at the moisture on her hand and then back at me. "Were you really that freaked out?" She asked.

I looked at the ground feeling uncomfortable having her know that I cried over almost losing her. "I was so scared that I failed you, especially when you needed someone there for you during this challenge."

I gained enough courage to meet her curious gaze.

"Well, although my fears of being buried alive have escalated tenfold, I'm just glad you came back in time. You didn't forget about me completely."

"I never would forget about you. You're the last person I would ever leave buried alive."

Gwen smiled warmly and her eyes glowed with an emotion he couldn't identify. She sat up and knelt right in front of me.

Her hand held my tear stained cheek, and her other hand was in my hair, where her other hand soon followed to as she leaned in and kissed me.

My mind filled with desire at her soft touch. I laid back and pulled her on top of me. My hand went to her back to push her down on me, as my other hand ran my fingers through her blue streaked hair. Gwen didn't resist, my hair was entwined in her finger, and she kissed me over and over again on the mouth. She pulled away suddenly, I still wanted more, and to tell her more about what I felt.

Gwen looked into my eyes and only these words. "Thanks for saving me."


End file.
